


Eyes For You

by SkyFireForever



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Lancelot had eyes for Guinevere. It always came back to Guinevere.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)
Kudos: 17





	Eyes For You

Lancelot almost never expected to be married. He thought that he would live and die alone or if he did marry, it would be to someone he didn’t love. He thought that he didn’t deserve for someone to love him. Then Guinevere had burst into his life like a radiant angel and had changed his life forever. 

From the moment he saw her, he knew that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She claimed to be a servant, but she had the air of a queen. He hadn’t dared to act on his feelings, hadn’t dared get too close out of fear that she would disappear, a figment of his own imagination. How could someone so perfect truly exist? 

But then he found her again. It was sheer happenstance that their paths crossed again. Happenstance or destiny. It was impossible to tell which. But this time, his feelings were returned. But Lancelot had understood Arthur to love her as well and Arthur was a far worthier man than he. So he left. He would not fight for Guinever, would not try to win some competition for her hand. No, he would let her be happy. That was what she deserved. 

So Lancelot had struck out on his own, had met someone new. He’d allowed himself to be taken in by those big, strong arms and warm smile. He’d allowed Percival to take from him what he had shared with no other. He’d gotten lost in his eyes, fallen in love with his lips, and allowed him to soothe all of his troubles away. 

But even Percival saw what was blossoming between Lancelot and Guinevere. Percival had told Lancelot himself to go after her, but Lancelot had refrained. She belonged with Arthur, after all. 

But then things took a change. Arthur declared that he would marry none other than his manservant. It appeared as though the king’s entire relationship with Guinevere was a ploy, a facade put up to deter suspicion of Arthur’s preference for men. Lancelot couldn’t blame him. His father had been a cruel man. 

After the wedding, Guinevere had spoken to Lancelot in private, had told him why she had chosen to keep the king’s secret. She told him that it was Lancelot who she had never fully been able to forget. It was in that darkened corridor where they shared their first proper kiss and their courtship began. 

After almost a full year of courting, Lancelot couldn’t wait any longer. He proposed to Guinevere, had told her how unworthy he was to ask her to marry him, had assured her that he knew he was unworthy of even asking the question, but she had silenced him with a kiss and exclaimed that  _ yes, yes, of course she would marry him _ and all was well. 

Their wedding was beautiful, with the rest of the knights of the round table in attendance. Percival had smiled and cheered with the rest of them, clapping Lancelot on the back and offering him congratulations. He was more than happy for his friend. 

The celebrations were over and Lancelot and Guinevere retired to their chambers that they now shared with one another. Lancelot led her inside and closed the door behind them, unable to wipe the grin from his face. 

Guinevere sat on the edge of their bed, smiling happily. She glanced at Lancelot and beckoned him closer, pulling him in for a deep and lingering kiss. He sat beside her, cupping her face with one hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She was truly the most beautiful person in the world. 

Guinevere pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily. “Lancelot. She breathed. “I want you.” She looked into his eyes and realization dawned on him. 

“You want- oh.” He said softly, searching her face for any sign of doubt. “Are you sure?” 

She nodded. “I’m certain. It is our wedding night, after all.” 

“That it is, my lady.” He kissed her again. “I will do my best to service you.” 

Guinevere smiled that wonderful smile of hers, beginning to untie the laces of her dress. Lancelot stopped her and requested to be allowed to do the honor himself. He slowly untied the laces before stepping back and allowing the dress to pool at Guinevere’s feet. She was so beautiful. 

Guinevere stepped out of her dress and began removing her smallclothes. Lancelot simply watched as she did so. Soon, she was standing bare before him and he hurried to her. “You are beautiful.” He breathed, pressing feather-light kisses to her skin. He kissed her lips and then her jaw before travelling down her neck. He relished in the little sighs she offered him, soaking them up like they were the finest offering. He gently lowered her onto the bed, continuing to kiss his way down her shoulders and chest. 

He hesitated for just a moment, having never been in bed with a woman before. He was unsure of himself, unsure of what to do, but he continued nonetheless. He slowly brought his lips over her nipple, gently grazing the bud with his teeth, causing her to whimper. That was a sound he wanted to hear again. He licked the bud before sucking lightly at it, relishing in every sound that came from his wife’s parted lips. 

He made his way down, kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel. He lingered for just a moment before her sex, unsure of how best to please her. “Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like.” He requested, gently stroking the outside of her thigh with his thumb. He then went in, licking between her folds and to his surprise, finding her already wet there. She whimpered and gasped, her grip tightening on the bed sheets. Lancelot smiled, thinking that he must be doing something right. 

He licked at her again, dipping his tongue into her just to experiment. Her taste was almost sweet, but it was wholly Guinevere. He licked his way up, finding the small nub that he had been told about when he had embarrassingly asked Merlin about these sorts of things. He flicked it lightly with his tongue, earning a gasp from his wife above him. He continued this motion until she was a writhing mess. He eventually pulled away, holding up two fingers and sucking them into his mouth. 

He made certain that his fingers were adequately wet before removing them from between his lips. It was only then that he noticed Guinevere staring as though she wished to devour him. He smiled at her and couldn’t help but to go up for a kiss. “My beautiful wife.” He breathed out, smiling warmly at her. He slowly pushed a finger into her, noticing her shift a bit at the sensation. “Is this alright?” 

She nodded. “It’s just unusual.” She admitted. “But keep going.” 

Lancelot did as he was told, slowly moving the finger back and forth before eventually adding another. This time, she winced at the stretch, as it was clearly a bit painful for her. Lancelot stroked her hair with his free hand and told her how wonderful she was doing, how beautiful she was. 

He eventually managed to fit three fingers inside of her, kissing her cheeks and face. “You are doing so well.” He told her. “You can do this.” He pulled his fingers free and divested himself of his clothing. He spat on his hand and stroked himself a few times, feeling himself grow harder just by looking at his beautiful wife laid out before him. “Are you ready?” He asked. When she gave him a nod, he pushed into her. 

He’d never experienced anything like it. It was as though she was pulling him in. Lancelot had never been the one to enter someone in this way. It had always been him who had been entered. If he had known it could feel like this, he would have done it sooner. He grunted, breathing heavily. He was halfway inside of her now and it felt like a mixture of heaven and hell. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by the pained look at Guinevere’s face. He frowned and started to pull out, not wishing to harm her, but she grabbed him by the hair before he could completely remove himself from within her. 

“Keep going.” 

“But Guinevere, I don’t want-”

“Please.” She requested, her voice soft. “Please.” 

Lancelot nodded and slowly continued his descent into her. He took a few breaths once he was fully sheathed, looking at her for her to signal when she was ready for him to move. She waited a moment, breathing heavily before very slowly nodding. He began to move. He was slow, doing nothing more than rubbing against her at first. Then he began to withdraw before pushing in. He bit his lip, trying to keep his sounds to himself. 

Guinevere cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. “Let me hear you.” She breathed out. “Let me hear you.” 

Lancelot held back no longer, slowly pushing into her and letting out a low moan. He began increasing his pace at a steady rate, moaning loudly and freely at the feeling of his wife surrounding him. He noticed after a while, Guinevere began moaning as well, the pain finally ebbing away. He held her, wrapping his arms around her as he continued pumping into her. 

“I love you.” He breathed. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He reached a hand between them and began rubbing at the nub between her thighs. 

She gasped and threw back her head. “I love you too.” She gasped brokenly. “Lancelot-” She whimpered, tears of pleasure gathering in her eyes. Lancelot continued his motions before feeling her tighten around him, her body jerking up. He moaned and everything went white for one glorious moment of pure pleasure. 

When it faded, Lancelot felt exhausted, his legs like jelly. He pulled himself free from Guinevere and laid beside her, panting heavily. Guinevere curled up to him, resting her head against his chest as he threw an arm around her. 

“That was wonderful.” Lancelot told her. “You were wonderful.” He nuzzled her hair. “I love you, my wonderful wife.” 

“I love you too.” Guinevere smiled. 

And all was perfect. 


End file.
